The explosion of technological growth has resulted in many opportunities, particularly in the areas of information sharing and dissemination via computers and computer networks. Many individuals and enterprises currently strive to take full advantage of computer networking technology for marketing and information transport. To this end, many have subscribed to services delivered by service providers, such services including Internet connectivity and web page hosting, and others.
To provide these services, providers generally connect their networks to a subscriber's network or computer system. Both the subscriber and provider networks have their own resources such as routers, hubs, bridges and software. Resources within the respective networks can only be upgraded, changed or modified by staff members of the respective organizations. This arrangement affects the way in which the networks are managed. For example, if the subscriber wishes to modify the services provided to him/her, he/she has to lodge a request with the service provider. Typically, a member of the service provider's staff then carries out the request by making the appropriate changes on the provider network equipment. Performing configuration changes for customers and responding to customer service requests make up a majority of service costs for maintaining a service provider network.